The problem of the exact weighing of materials, in lots of mixed-size pieces, is very much felt now-a-days.
Especially in the field of fruit and vegetables--the most important example being that of oranges--the requirements of international markets have lately become very burdensome: it is in fact necessary, on one hand, to supply packings of weight being very close to an exact value, containing a certain number of pieces of the product, while on the other hand, the differences in size or in "gauge" between the single pieces have to be minimum. It is therefore difficult and it requires time to obtain satisfactory results in these weighing operations, with series problems for the producers.
The object of the present invention is to solve the aforespecified problems by means of a highly improved automatic machine, allowing to obtain high precisions in the weight of single quantities of products formed by mixed-size pieces (for example, typically, of packings containing 1.2 or 5 Kgs of oranges), with minimum size differences between the pieces.